Hyperspectral imaging technology is a narrowband-based image data technology that has been developed over the past two decades, which combines advanced technologies in the fields such as optics, optoelectronics, information processing and computer science, and is an emerging technology in which the conventional two-dimensional imaging technology and spectral technology are organically combined. The definition of hyperspectral imaging technology is to continuously image a target object in dozens or hundreds of spectral bands within the spectral range from ultraviolet to near-infrared by imaging spectrometers on the basis of multi-spectral imaging. While obtaining the spatial characteristics of the object, the spectral information of the measured object is also obtained.
Hyperspectral imaging technology has the characteristics of ultra multiband, high spectral resolution, narrow band, wide spectral range, and syncretic image-spectrum, etc. The advantages lie in abundant information of collected images, relatively high recognition and numerous data description models.
However, at present, it is very difficult for an ordinary imaging spectrometer to achieve imaging for a rapidly changing scene, and it is also not possible to capture very detailed spectral information from the imaging object.